1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device by a damascene process.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an exemplary process for fabricating semiconductor memory devices, bit lines are first formed, and storage node contact plugs are subsequently formed. For example, bit lines are patterned in the form of lines, and a hole-type contact mask is subsequently formed, followed by etching to form contact holes in which storage node contact masks are to be formed. However, as the integration density of semiconductor devices increases, an area for forming storage node contact plugs decreases, and the height of the storage node contact plugs becomes higher, and thus mask photolithography may have limitations. Such limitations make performing a bit line patterning process and a storage node contact plug process difficult.